Acharis Trading Company
The ATC is a faction that supports trade in other continents. It is one of the most influential businesses in the city of Acharis. A great deal of exotic and rare trade goods enter the city under the ATC banner. Role of the ATC The ATC is the company that makes known as the 'World's City'. It literally connects the known world and has colonies that may cause problems for the PC's. The ATC trades according to the laws of Acharis but 4 of it's directors are coin lords (the makers of those laws). The ATC enriches the city and the city creates the laws to enrich the company. The ATC gives the coin lord even more power within the city. "sometimes it's good to be the coin lord and sometimes it's good to be the director" ATC in Acharis Building The building of the ATC is one of the richest decorated buildings of Acharis. Some people even think it is even more beautiful then the cityhall of the Coin counsil. When you're standing in front of the building you have two doors. One door is on ground level and is used by common people that want to invest in trading or sign up as crew members. Behind this door is a huge room decorated with marble. The most impressive decoration is the map of the known world on the floor of this room. Usually this room is full of people who are waiting to sign up for trade missions or investing in these missions. *It is possible to get pickpocket if you cross this room. The second door is on top of marble stairs and is heavily secured by guards. This door is only used by the rich investors and most commoners can only dream about the rich decorated rooms that hide behind this room. Position of the company The ATC has the monopoly of transporting overseas trade goods. It is funded by the government. The board of directors consist of 4 Coin lords and 5 of the richest people of the Acharis. One of these coin lords is the chairman and called the "main admiral". ATC in other places The ATC is located all over the known world. The ATC has a subdivision for each continent that they call "trading area". These trading areas are like colonies, besides protecting local trade they produce trade goods. Some of the larger trading areas are allowed to declare war on the local population. The trading areas are ruled by governors called the high admirals selected by the directors in Acharis. The high admirals are in Acharis represented by people called "admirals". Banner The banner of the Company is a Golden anchor (Gold for the riches the company gives) with the letters "A" and "C" next to it (the anchor representing the "T"). The anchor is decorated with a sapphire at the top (representing the sea). in front of the anchor is a scroll with the motto of the company "Trade & Honor". the laurel behind the anchor represents the honor of the business. Use of the banner The banner is used by traders who trade for the company. Trading goods with the banner of the company are known to be legal (most of the time) and usually pass the guards even without inspection. Some of the traders use the banner to smuggle less legal goods into the black market. Plot hooks **'Remember you're the GM use the ATC suitable for your table' The ATC can provide you with overseas trade missions. The ATC can ask your PC's to protect trade missions If your PC's want to settle at another continent the ATC could help to finance the journey if the PC's only will trade with the ATC of course. The ATC is designed for corruption especially in Acharis. Honor might be in the motto of the company but some trading areas are known for slavery, corruption and massacres of the indigenous population. Inspiration If you want to expand the ATC suggest you think about companies like the British and Dutch East Indian companies (VOC). More information: Crash Course History 229